The Sky's the Limit
by DitDitto
Summary: Francesca was a normal girl; she loved to have fun and had an incredible sense of adventure and mystery. Ellie was a normal Pikachu; she treasured things, and tried to overcome her fears. When their worlds collide in the Pokemon world, Francesca realizes that they have to overcome their differences to become friends, and not just save Ellie's world, but her world, too.


**Finally! After, like, a lifetime! So it's finally here: MY COLLAB WITH MALLORY79080! If you don't know her search for her in the search box thing. Enough rambling. START READING!**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

'_Hmm'_ I thought. '_Why are the Krabby not coming out to blow bubbles_?' Then, I looked up and saw some storm clouds. As I walked back to my house in the Sharpedo Bluff cliff, I noticed that the Pokemon were leaving and the Pokemon shops were closing. I removed the bush that covered the entrance to my house.

"Hey, Ellie!" a voice behind me said. I turned around so quickly I almost fell over my tail.

"Oh, uh, hi Diglett!" I said.

"Have you joined a guild yet?" Diglett asked.

"Well no." I said. I was disappointed with myself for not being brave enough to join a guild.

"Well than maybe you can finally join our guild." Diglett said.

"I'll think about it." I said. The problem was that I had been thinking about it and I would have joined by now if I weren't such a coward.

"I guess than our guild will see you around town!" Diglett said as he went under ground.

"I guess you will." I muttered, walking down the stairs to my house. I was getting comfortable in my bed when I saw a strike of lightning flash across the sky.

'_I'm kind of nervous that I'm sleeping outside on a stormy night. But I should be used to it by now.'_ I thought. I laid down on my bed and pulled my blanket over my body to keep myself warmer than just electric body heat I had. I was thinking about which guild I would join when the first drop of rain fell on my nose.

"Great, it's starting to rain," I muttered to myself. "And I'm sleeping in it." I got up and moved my bed out of the rain where the rain could soak the straw and got comfortable again.

'_I wonder what adventures await me tomorrow.'_ I thought. As I was thinking about it, sleep crept up and I fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up and got out of bed, putting the blanket over the bed. I walked out of my house and put the bush that I always had over the entrance on. I went in to the Kecleon brothers shop for breakfast.

"Why hello, Ellie." Kecleon said.

"What would you like today?" his brother asked.

"I would like my regular... to go please." I said.

"Okay, one apple smoothie to go!" Kecleon's brother rushed to the back room.

"So, what's happened so far today?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Nothing much. Just... work." There was an awkward silence. Then Kecleon's brother came back.

"Here you go." he said.

"Thanks." I said, walking out of the shop. It was a nice sunny day outside. The sky was clear, not a cloud to be seen for miles. '_What a beautiful day.' _I thought. Finishing my apple smoothie, I threw my trash in a near trash can. I did my daily shopping and the sun was starting to set, with a few clouds in the sky. After shopping, I headed to Wigglytuff's guild.

"Hmm." I said.

"NO!" I shouted, "I WON'T BE PARALYZED BY THIS ANY LONGER!" I stepped on the grate and a voice called up, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!"

"Waah!" I yelled, jumping off the grate.

"That was so shocking!"

_'Why don't you go down to the beach?'_

"Good idea, self." I said to myself. I started to walk to the beach.

When I got there, the Krabby started to blow bubbles.

"What a pretty sight!" I said, my eyes sparkling. Then, I started toward a cave near the beach and saw an amazing sight. A Pokemon was zonked out! I ran over to it.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, worried. The Pokemon grunted and got up and shook. I stepped back so the Pokemon could have some space.

"You were zonked out and I was worried for you!" I said.

"I was zonked out?" the Pokemon, which was a Charmander, asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't know if you were going to make it or not." I said.

"No, you don't understand. I'm a... a... I'm a human." the Charmander said.

"But you look like a perfectly normal Charmander to me!" I said. _'She's a little odd.'_

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right my name is Francesca. But people call me Frankie."

"Well, bad Pokemon have been showing up lately so..." Suddenly, I felt a great force and I got shoved to the ground. I looked up to see Zubat and Koffing grinning down at me.

"Oh, well I do beg your pardon, big chicken." Koffing said. Zubat started to laugh. I saw a silver glimmer and thought, '_NO, MY LOCKET! Oh please don't notice it.' _To late, Zubat picked it up.

Is this yours, big chicken? Well we will just be on our way." he said, not giving back the locket. They left before I could comment.

"Um... Francesca?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Can you help me get that locket back? It's my personal treasure."

"Sure." she said smiling.

As we went into the cave, our friendship started to bloom.

* * *

**So, there's your chapter! I hope you like it and read until the end! (This is an explorers of Sky story so we will have Spinda) Watch for the next chapter that Mallory79080 writes! Bye!**

**Frankie and Ellie: BYE!**


End file.
